Grasping A Dream
by Zukoscute2
Summary: MY BABY! PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY BABY' 'Never...' There were so many things she did not know, but she was determined to fill in the empty gaps in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**i tried to wait till New Years, but i can't take it anymore! introducing the last of my originals from nick dot com!**

**A Z2 original! Enjoy!

* * *

**

1 A Servant's Dreams

I sat in the corner of my room in my Master's house. My Master lives in the Fire Nation, about a mile from the Capital. While I sat in the corner of my room in my Master's house, I stared at the water floating right above my palm.

I didn't understand it. My Master had told me I was of Fire Nation blood, but only Avatars and people from the Water Tribe could waterbend. I knew I wasn't the Avatar, and I certainly wasn't Water Tribe, if what my Master said was true. So how could I possibly waterbend?

I shivered as I remembered the day I learned I was a bender…

_Mopping was one of the few chores my Master gave me that I didn't mind. Just the fact that there was so much to mop, was the part I did mind._

_Back and forth, back and forth, squish squash, squish squash, went my mop as I mopped the Entry Hall._

_Back and forth, back and forth, squish squash, squish squash._

_Squish, squash, squish squash._

_Back and forth, back and forth._

_I glanced back at my bucket of water. My eyes widened. Was the water in the bucket moving? It couldn't be moving. There were no windows open, so there was no breeze to blow the water. How was it moving?_

_I stopped mopping, and the water stopped moving. I started the back and forth motions of mopping again, and the water began to move again. I dropped my mop, and winced slightly at the 'pang' as it hit the floor. But I ignored it as I walked to the bucket._

_I lifted my arms into a position that looked sort of as if I was holding an invisible mop, and began to move my arms back and forth, and the water in the bucket did the same! I rose my hands above my hand, and the water in the bucket rushed to meet my fingertips!_

_I lowered my hands to my sides, and the water returned to its place in the bucket._

_I knew that I was far from ordinary in the Fire Nation, but this was ridiculous…_

I had only been 9 at the time, for 6 years no one knew about my ability, except for one. He was my only salvation in this damned house, but you will know about that later.

For 6 years, I practiced my bending in secret, using it to help me with the chores that required water. When my Master was out, I would always take a large amount of water, and spread it all across the floors of the house, and quickly pull it back. The floors would be spotlessly clean, but I was never praised or awarded for my good job.

But when my Master was in, I always had to be careful. I would always bend in small halls, far from where my Master was at the time, and in the bigger halls, or halls or rooms near him, I would do the job by hand, with the mop.

No one could ever know, never.

I looked wearily out my window, and shuddered and turned away from the gritty glass. The sun was setting, and I did not wish to sleep. If I slept, that dream would return. And I did not wish to dream that dream.

It was a nightmare, every night after that dream I would awake, screaming, pools of sweat filling my cot, and hearing my Master yelling at me to keep it down. The next morning I would be whipped for the disturbance. I didn't mind the whips, I was use to them.

_"AAAHHH!" A young girl screamed. It was a servant girl, no older than 6, and her Master raised the whip again._

_"SILENCE WHELP!" He roared, and brought the whip down again. The servant girl bit her lip till it bled horribly, but never did she scream, never did she cry, she didn't even whimper. She fell to the ground, her lip still bleeding, but her Master paid no mind. He turned away curtly, and walked away._

_"Clean up this mess." Her Master called. The young girl rose very slowly to her feet, wiped the blood from her chin, and went to find the bucket and mop._

_"Yes Master." She whispered obediently._

But the same dream, it scared, it felt hauntingly familiar.

_The skies were a crisp, clear, cold blue. I giggled as I was whirled around, and grinned up into that face. It looked much like mine, and I raised a chubby hand to meet that face._

_No one expected it all change so quickly, not me, not the people I could sometimes see next to her face,_

_Not even her._

_The sky changed from blue to red, a bloody red. Giant red things that looked like horrible stars falling from the sky rained upon us._

_She quickly ran, hoping to escape an unknown danger._

_I was wrenched away from her, and she cried out, trying to take me back from whoever held me now. I couldn't tell, this new person was cold and hard, but warm at the same time. There was red all over him, and he looked evil._

_"MY BABY! PLEASE, GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" She cried._

_As darkness enveloped us, a cold and evil voice spoke out._

_"Never…"_

That dream was horrible, and I didn't understand one bit of it. Who was that woman? Who was that man? Why did I keep having that dream? Why…?

* * *

**Ooo! Mysterious, no? anyone want to make some guess about the girl's Master, the evil voice, and the lady from her dream? Come on, don't be shy, let's see some reviews!**

**Inner Devil: yah, this is a Z2 original, first posted on nick dot com, it was popular there, how about here?**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: this gets very old after a while. I don't own it! No! no Avatar! If I did, aw, forget it…

* * *

**

2, Disappearing Acts

He was my friend, my savior, and the only guest that came to this that I liked! Why did he leave? Why did he leave me in this damned house?

He came practically every day since I was nine.

"_Welcome, my Prince. Welcome." My Master said regally, bowing to our Prince. _

_His golden eyes scanned the Entry Hall, and I shuddered in the corner. Would my hard work, a full week, of mopping, polishing, dusting, and waxing the Entry Hall, would it not be approved? All my hard work, wasted?_

"_Your house is grand, sir." The Prince said calmly. My Master's eyes seemed joyous, it appeared he had not heard the disgust in his Prince's voice. _

_I bit back sobs. My work! Wasted! Unappreciated by my Prince! This was the worse day of my life!_

"_Would you like something to eat, my Prince?" My Master asked, a cruel smile playing his lips. Our Prince nodded._

"_Yes, something to eat would be nice. Tofu, and raspberry wine." My Master bowed._

"_SERVANT!" My Master yelled. I scrambled from the corner, wide eyes, and hastily bowed for my Prince and Master._

"_Yes, Master? Prince? What may I get you?" My Master eyed me hatefully._

"_Is your room clean, servant, and is the sitting room spotless?" I bowed once again, painfully, my nose almost touching the marble floor._

"_Yes, Master, my room is clean, sheets replaced, the windows shining, the mattress fluffed, and the sitting room is beyond spotless." My Master sneered._

"_It better be." I never removed myself from my most painful bow._

"_Is that all, Master?" I asked, fearfully._

"_Get our Prince tofu and raspberry wine." I nodded._

"_Yes, Master, I will get the Prince what he wishes." I got up from my bow, and ran from the hall. Leaving my Master to lead my Prince to the sitting room.

* * *

_

"_As the Prince wished, tofu and raspberry wine, finest from the cellars." I said kindly, laying the tray on the small table before my Master and Prince. The Prince nodded._

"_Thank you, servant." My Prince said, and slipped me a gold coin. I almost gasped. But I didn't, with a bow, I rushed from the room.

* * *

_

_I felt tears run down my cheeks. The Prince had decided to stay the night, and was sleeping in my room, which had been cleaned for him. While I slept in the sitting room. _

_There was no furniture to lay on, it had all been taken out into the Entry Hall, to be aired. So I slept on the wooden floor.

* * *

_

_Early the next morning, I had finished preparing breakfast, and was mopping. I felt myself nod off. How tired I was, working since young childhood. How nice it would be, to just… lay… down…_

_I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

_

_I moaned, and saw golden eyes. Those were not my Master's eyes, they were…_

_My Prince's._

_I gasped. The Prince! He saw me laying down on the job! I was disgraced! I scrambled to my feet, and searched for my mop. Where was my mop? I couldn't find my mop! The floors were not clean yet! My Master would whip me again! I could not bend before my Prince, I would be beheaded!  
_

If I were beheaded, I would never serve him again…_ I paused at the revelation. No more serving my Master, I would be free! Free of this curse-ful life as a servant. I could rest in eternal peace in Great Agni's Hall. Oh, how I would like that…_

_I pulled the water away from the bucket, and started bending it around the small room, cleansing it of dirt. My Prince watched with wide eyes._

_From behind his back, the Prince showed me the mop. So he had it! _

"_I guess you don't need this." The Prince said coyly with a grin. I flung myself on my knees._

"_Oh my Prince, I am sorry, I fell asleep on the job, and was disgraced, forgive me, for I bend, but not that of fire. I am disgraceful to the Fire Nation." I sobbed. I felt my Prince's warm hand grab my chin, and raise my blue eyes to meet his golden ones. _

"_No bender is disgraced." He whispered. I gasped. First the gold coin now this wisdom and mercy?_

"_I do not deserve your mercy, my Prince." I whispered. The Prince leaned in._

"_All deserve mercy." He whispered. Then, began to mop with me. I smiled and began to help by bending._

_I watched as the Prince rode away on his rhino. I sighed, and laid down on my cot. I felt something beneath my pillow, and pulled it out. I gasped._

_A gold coin._

My savior, he was. My friend, always. Why did he leave?

I was there.

I remember the day my Master took me to the Capital, said there was an Agni Kai, and even me, a humble servant, deserved to see.

I had stood in the front row, and three people I recognized. The retired General, Princess, and Captain. The Captain was a very good friend of my Master.

I gasped. My Prince! In the Agni Kai! No! I remember the shock, the hurt, the loyalty in his eyes. I remember the tears streaking from his eyes. I remember his bitter screams as the fire ate away his flesh.

And I had stood there. I could have doused the flames, I could have saved him, I could have been beheaded, and freed from the curse of a life I led.

But I didn't.

I never again saw my Prince. I never knew why.

But I do know, that a year after my Prince disappeared, so did I.

* * *

**Guesses, anyone?**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Yes, my readers! I HAVE RETURNED!

* * *

**

3, Good To See You

For a year, I walked the world, until my feet, having no shoes, grew thick with calluses. Back at my Master's house, I had, yes, been given shoes, but they were thin, silk made slippers, and quickly wore away on the rugged terrain I walked on.

I mainly traveled through the Earth Kingdom, and ignored the passing glares of people when they saw the colors of my clothing. My servant's dress was travel stained and tattered and frayed at the edges, and my apron was used for a cloak when needed.

But once I traveled to the South Pole, don't ask me how, it is a bitter memory. Full of freezing waters, wet clothes, and kindly brown-skinned angel people.

A lone tear slid down my cheek thinking of those kind people…

_I cried out weakly in the blizzard. My feet were starting to look black. _

_With one last cry, I stumbled into the snow.

* * *

_

_I moaned as I woke. I felt warmth all around me, covering me, beneath me, and glowing on my face. I wasn't sure if it was glowing, but I knew there was warmth._

_I opened an eye, and gasped. Women, all older women, bustled about the small tent, which I noticed was made of animal skins. I looked down and saw that what was covering me was furs. Lots and lots of furs. _

_One of the women, who appeared very old, noticed that I was awake. She clapped her hands and sighed in relief._

"_Thank goodness you're alright! We almost lost you!" I stared up at the woman, a look of uttermost confusion on my face._

"_Oh, right, you're still getting over the cold sickness. We're sorry, but it's very despairing when we lose one of our own." Another woman, younger, possibly about 10 years older than myself, said, and sat next to the fire. I raised my eyebrow. One of their own? Where was this person that was their kin?_

"_So, are you from the Northern Tribe, because we've never seen you." The old woman asked, and nodded at me. So they were talking to me. Which confused me even more. I was one of them?_

_I didn't answer the woman, and she looked at her companion nervously. The younger woman coughed._

"_Well then, let's check on your feet. That was a nasty case of frost bite you had when our bear dragged you back." The young woman removed the furs covering my feet and gasped. Then she chuckled._

"_Now we definitely know you're one of our kin. You've healed yourself the way only a bender could!" I sat up quickly, only to be pushed back down._

"_Now, don't sit up so fast, you'll get dizzy." The old woman said sternly. But as I reclined back on the furs, I caught a glimpse of my feet. They were no longer black, but their regular pale brown…_

"_I can't be one of you! There's no way! I'm from the Fire Nation! One of the Great Agni's Children!" I cried out. The women chuckled._

"_Yes, we saw your dress. Pitiful. Red. We've seen young people wear that same style of clothing. You were a servant?" I nodded dumbly. The old woman shook her head._

"_How sad. Did you ever know your family?" I shook my head. The old woman shook her head again._

"_This war has gone on long enough…" She mumbled, before ladling some soup for me to eat.

* * *

_

_I sighed, and looked upon the angel people who had taken care of me. Someday, I would come back and repay them. But right now, I had to leave. I still had to find him. And her…_

_I quickly stole one of the parkas, and a pair of leather skin boots, slid them on, and ventured into the frozen tundra of the South Pole._

_That face from my dreams wasn't here, obviously. And neither was my Prince. So I decided to return to the Earth Kingdom._

_And this time I had shoes._

That had been about a month ago, and now I had reached Kyoshi Island. Next to one other place, this was the last place on earth that I hadn't gone to to look for my Prince or the face from my dreams.

Everywhere I had went, people had given me glares due to my red dress. Well, now they couldn't. Thanks to my blue parka, I was thought to be someone from one of the Water Tribes. And with my light brown skin, I blended into the Water Tribe people perfectly!

I peeked my face shyly from behind one of the buildings in the Kyoshi Island town.

It appeared there was some sort of a fight going on. Firebenders were going on an onslaught against the Kyoshi people, and their hope lied within their… female warriors?

_How odd… _

I had mused. I winced when one of the firebenders did a high level bending trick with his feet, and one of the warriors was slammed against a pole. That looked like it hurt…

I gasped when I suddenly saw the young man look my way. His giant red scar screamed from the rest of his ivory skin, and memories reeled in my head. Something about that young bender was extremely familiar, but I couldn't recognize him.

Later on, I watched in keen interest as the young man fought an even younger… airbender?

_He is alive! He can take down my Lord! He can take down my Master! I can finally be free!_

But then, I realized that the airbender and firebender were gone. What had happened?

I almost screamed when a hand clamped onto my mouth. But I couldn't. Not with a hand covering my mouth.

"Speak and you die." A deadly voice hissed in my ear. I whimpered, but didn't say a word. Whippings from my Master had taught me not to cry. Not to speak. I was disciplined I would behave.

But oh, how I wanted to cry.

* * *

I hung my head down as the rhino lumbered forward, going as fast as it could to reach its destination: its master's ship.

I looked with tired eyes at the back of the young man who had captured me, and was now leading the firebenders after a flying bison.

All of a sudden, a giant eel reared up from the bay, and drizzled us in rain. While I enjoyed it, and smiled as I felt the rain cool me and lift my spirits, I could tell the firebenders, especially the young man, did not like it.

* * *

My eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness of my cell, although I wish the guards would at least open a window. It was so stuffy!

The chains binding my wrists rattled as I shifted around, needing to find a window and open it. Curse these old habits! Curse being a servant all my life!

I sighed and leaned against the unforgiving wall of metal as I heard my cell door open. I did not care who it was, even if it was one of those perverted soldiers I had seen on my way down here, come to rape me.

I was absolutely _shocked_ when I saw very familiar gold eyes glint in the darkness. And even more surprised when the voice I recognized very well, but now cold and bitter, spoke in the dark.

"Hello, Sierra, good to see you again."

* * *

**Come on, people! I want to see you guessing at who Sierra's Prince is! I'll give plushies to those who get it right, and Avatar cookies to those who try! And lopchop, you can't try. You already know who it is. **

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Ok, I'm forgetting how the original story went, so sue me lopchop if I leave something out. I'm just going to post what I remember.

* * *

**

4, What's Happened To You?

I stared forward, who was this person? How did he- a flame erupted out of nowhere, and there stood the man who had captured me. I stared at him, at his eyes, long and hard, trying to remember whom they belonged to. He suddenly looked mock hurt.

"Why Sierra, I'm shocked. You don't remember me?" In his eyes, I could see real hurt, while he tried to conceal the rest of it in body language. Bah, it wouldn't matter; I could know anything I wanted to know about a person just by looking into their eyes.

I saw pain, a troubled boy, then, I saw flames, flames all around, burning my face…

"AH! ZUKO!" I cried out, lost in my memory of his scarring, and not his own. Prince Zuko smirked down at me as I panted, regaining my breath from that heartbreaking moment.

"It makes me _so _happy that one of my old fan girls still remembers me." Zuko sneered. I looked up at him with wide eyes, filling up with tears.

"Fan girl? Since when was I a fan girl?" I asked quietly in hurt. Zuko's face grew very serious.

"Oh come on, you worshipped the ground I walked on before I was banished." Zuko snapped. I shook my head.

"I did not! My Master wouldn't even let me out of the door to his house! How on earth could I worship the ground you walked on?" I yelled. I was crying. Hot tears flowed down my cheeks. Damn all my whippings, this torture my Prince was giving me hurt more than any belt or cat-a-nine tails.

"Zuko," I begged. I needed to know something. But Zuko wasn't listening; he was walking out the door.

"What's happened to you?" I asked. Zuko stopped in mid step, and turned around to face me.

"Excuse me?" Zuko hissed. I looked up at him with defiant eyes.

"What's happened to you? What's happened to the boy who helped me mop when it would make me collapse on the floor? What happened to the Prince who put gold coins under my pillow? What happened to the young man who stopped my Master from whipping me? What happened-" I hiccupped.

"What happened to my Prince, the one who kissed me?" My sobs racked across my body as my fingers traced over my lips.

"Where did he go?" I asked Zuko quietly. He sneered, and turned to the door once again.

"He died the day my father scarred me." And the door shut behind Zuko, leaving me in complete darkness.

* * *

For a few months, I sat in that cell, rotting away in my tears. I discovered that a device outside my cell could adjust the chains that bound me to the wall. Sometimes the soldiers outside my cell would be kind enough to give me enough slack so that I could reach the tray of food that was shoved inside my cell door, sometimes they were so cruel they took away any slack, and my arms were eagled above me, and my back was flat against the wall. These times the soldiers had to feed me themselves.

Once a drunk soldier staggered into my cell during one of the days when the soldiers outside my cell took away all the slack in my chains, and he tried to rape me. But my screams woke the sleeping guards outside my cell, and I never saw that soldier again.

After two months of captivity in that cursed cell, Zuko finally returned. During those months, my heart had grown bitter from Zuko's treatment. Two months of being locked in a cell with no light, and no one except my tears for company (the soldiers guarding my cell would only talk to their comrades) and once nearly being raped, I had finally gotten the fact that Zuko didn't care about me anymore, and didn't want me.

There had been some new prisoners brought into the cell next to mine, and I think they once tried to talk to me, but I hadn't responded. So now I wanted to know what Zuko wanted, maybe, he would throw me off the ship, so I could find the Avatar and get help.

"Yes, Zuko?" I spat his name out like a rotten piece of meat. Zuko sneered.

"What happened to my fan girl?" He asked cruelly. I returned his sneer with one of my own.

"She died the day you stopped being her hero." I could see in Zuko's eyes genuine puzzlement that he had once been my hero.

Zuko waved his hand in dismissal as if he didn't care. What a filthy liar. Oh, I wanted to whack him into next week.

"I've got good news for you." I chuckled.

"The only good news is you let me out." I hissed.

"I am." I looked up at Zuko he was letting me out?

"You're no longer a prisoner," Zuko declared, unlocking the manacles on my wrists, and I rubbed my wrists, and glanced up at Zuko gratefully.

"Instead, you're my new personal servant." My hands dropped to my sides, my eyes staring up at Zuko wide in horror.

_No… __

* * *

_

**Isn't this fun? This is fun!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Okey dokey. This will be updated. I will get this finished!**

**WOOT! long chappie!

* * *

**

5 Masters and Mistress

That was it. From then on, I woke up at 5 AM, put on my servant's uniform (a crimson dress that went to my ankles and had bell sleeves, a golden apron, and silk slippers) went into the servants' hall, and my breakfast of green tea and some sort of mush I was too afraid to ask what was (but it was warm and tasted like cinnamon), then delivered my new Master his morning meal.

There were three other personal servants on the ship. One was Zuko's old personal servant, the other was Iroh's personal servant (we all envied her, for Iroh was a good, merciful man), and the third, she was the Captain's servant. That man was heartless and brutalized his servant, and every night, I would heal the girl's bruises while the other two helped her wash the seed off her legs and help her back to her room.

I picked up the platter that was heavy with my Master's breakfast, and began the damned walk up three extremely long flights of stairs (for the servants slept and ate near the bottom of the ship) before I reached Zuko's room.

Steadying the platter against my shoulder, I rapped against my Master's door, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in." Carefully, I opened the door, then carrying the platter in front of me, I shut the heavy door by pushing my back against it, then gave my Master a small bow.

"Good morning, Sierra." Zuko said with a smirk, sitting at his table.

"Good morning, Master Zuko. I trust you slept well?" I asked as I set down the platter, making sure to avoid his eyes. I was not in the mood (I hadn't been for the two weeks I had served Zuko) to see what he was thinking.

"Yes. You did an excellent job of fluffing my mattress yesterday." I didn't smile in gratitude, for he did not give me a 'thank you'. I picked up the platter and tucked it under my arm.

"Is this all you need, Master Zuko?" I asked. Zuko shook his head. I fought back a groan. Now what did he want?

"We have three new prisoners down in the brig. I want you to bring them their three meals, along with mine. Understand?" I nodded.

"Yes, Master Zuko." I bowed, and left the room.

I tried to gather up my emotions and plaster a smile on my face for my new Masters. I just didn't want to seem like a depressed, hopeless girl. Despite the fact that was what I was.

I heard three voices, one of them a girl's. Masters and Mistress? I liked that even better. Perhaps I had a reason to smile now.

"Good evening, Masters, Mistress!" I said cheerily as I entered my new Masters' and Mistress's cell. One of them, a boy in blue with a ponytail, grunted. I frowned at him as I set the three bowls of mush (the same that I ate) and three cups of water onto the floor for them. I noted how they were all chained to the wall like I had been. I made sure to move their food closer to them.

"Good sir, I have brought you your dinner! Be grateful Master Zuko has allowed you to eat at all!" I said sternly, glaring at the boy. He looked up at me, and I stared into his eyes, seeing why he was being so distasteful. He hated the Fire Nation. Pure and simple.

"Master Sokka, look at me. Do I look like one of Agni's children?" I snapped harshly, and moved towards the light, allowing him to see my dark skin and blue eyes. He still grunted.

"You betrayed us. You joined them." I growled, and my other Master and Mistress backed away from their cups of water unsurely as they began to rattle.

"I never had a say in the matter!" I cried, feeling tears in my eyes. I looked to my Master and Mistress. The Avatar and friends? Master Zuko was sentencing the world to its doom!

I glared at Master Sokka, then looked to Master Aang and Mistress Katara.

"Good evening Master Aang and Mistress Katara." I said, bowed, and left.

"Aang, how'd she learn our names?" I smiled at Mistress Katara's question.

* * *

The next morning when I brought my Masters and Mistress their breakfast, I said not a word to Master Sokka. I immediately went to Master Aang.

"You need a waterbending teacher." I stated, looking straight into his eyes. His grey eyes brightened as he smiled and nodded.

"Yah. How'd you know?" I gave him a cryptic smile.

"I have my ways. And, Master Aang, I can teach you." Mistress Katara angrily stood up.

"I'm his teacher." She said defiantly. I looked up into her eyes.

"You are in need of a teacher also. You are struggling with the basics." Mistress Katara's eyes blazed angrily.

"You want to see how good I am? You want to see that I am the only choice for Master Aang now?" I hissed. I stood up, and my hands began to grope in the air. Mistress Katara and Master Aang watched curiously. I didn't notice Master Sokka watching me out of the corner of his eye.

I felt for the moisture, I was looking for it, gathering it out of nowhere, where no one could see it, too small for human eyes, calling it to me until…

"That's amazing!" Master Aang cried as I made a ball of water appear out of nowhere. I smiled.

"How do you do that? How did you learn?" He asked excitedly. I smiled.

"I watched my previous Master bend fire. I watched how he pulled the fire out of nowhere, and I copied his stance and hand motions. Searching for the water, pulling it out of nowhere. At least, people think I pull it from nowhere." I kneeled in front of Master Aang.

"I found out that there's water in the air." I whispered my eyes bright as I shared my secret. Master Aang gave me a nervous smile, and my face fell.

"Your old Master, he didn't give you a proper education, did he?" I felt ashamed of myself by his question. Everyone knew there was water in the air, and I thought I was the only one who knew. I felt so embarrassed. But I shook my head for my Master's answer.

"I was told only to cook and clean, and be a good little servant." I spat out harshly. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up and was surprised to see Master Sokka.

"You were never given a proper education," Master Sokka started. I waited for the insult.

"but you're very intelligent." I looked up at Master Sokka, tears of gratefulness streaming down my cheeks. He had complimented me. Only one other person had complimented me, and now, he was more like my enemy.

"Thank you, Master Sokka." I whispered. He nodded and gave me a warm smile.

That night, as I left with my Masters' and Mistress's dirty dishes, Master Sokka asked me a question.

"What's your name?" I turned and faced Master Sokka. I smiled.

"My name is Sierra." Master Sokka smiled.

"Nice name." I bowed to Master Sokka, and as I left their cell:

"Thank you, Master Sokka."

* * *

Things changed after Master Sokka asked for my name. And Master Zuko noticed. My smiles were genuine smiles, and there was a slight spring in my step. It made me begin to realize that even after Zuko had treated me so cruelly for the past few months, I still didn't hate him. I wasn't capable of hating him. Quite frankly, I still loved him.

One night, Master Aang and Mistress Katara fell asleep after eating. Master Sokka, as I left the cell, told me to stay.

"So, is it really hot in the Fire Nation?" He asked.

"Yes. Sometimes, it got so hot that I would sneak glasses of wine to drink for myself." I said.

"But you're underage, aren't you?" I smiled, sat down, and nodded.

"What does wine taste like?" That night, I enjoyed a long conversation with Master Sokka about myself, and himself.

* * *

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! GREAT AGNI ABOVE, WAKE UP!" Someone yelled as they shook me fiercely. I groaned and opened my eyes. It was Zuko's previous personal servant, and she looked hysterical.

"Hurry up! You're suppose to be delivering Zuko his breakfast in 15 minutes!" I squealed in terror, and bounded out of Master Sokka's cell. Dammit, I had fallen asleep in his cell!

Once I reached the servant's hall, I frantically tried to clean and iron my dress, eat some breakfast, and find Zuko's platter at the same time. I was in a mess, when Zuko's previous personal servant laid her hand on my shoulder.

"I can deliver his Royal Pain his breakfast. I'm sure you would like a little peace of mind?" I smiled, and nodded. She smiled back and went to get Zuko's breakfast platter.

"Thanks." I said as she left.

"No problem."

Five minutes later, I was sitting down to eat breakfast in my now clean dress, when Zuko's previous personal servant came rushing down. She pointed to me.

"YOU! GET UP TO ZUKO'S ROOM! HE'S GONE INSANE!" The girl screeched. I was on my feet in an instant, sprinting up to Zuko's room.

When I got there, furniture kept flying out of the door. I had to dodge a flying chair.

"MASTER ZUKO!" I cried. The Prince turned to face me. I gasped. His eyes were narrow and were full of rage and a dark, possessive flame of jealousy. Zuko was hysteric!

"YOU!" He roared. He rushed forward, grabbed me by my wrist, and pulled me up till my feet just barely touched the floor.

"WHERE WERE YOU! YOU WERE WITH THE PRISONERS, WEREN'T YOU! WITH _HIM_? WHICH ONE WAS IT?" I tried to calm Zuko, tears running furiously down my cheeks.

"No, Master Zuko! I would never try to betray you! I wasn't with the prisoners! I live to serve you!" But Zuko didn't seem to hear me.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD BETRAY ME AND FRATERNIZE WITH THE ENEMY! I SHOULD HAVE JUST KEPT YOU IN YOUR CELL!"

That night, my screams of pain were heard throughout the ship, and haunted all who heard them's dreams.

For the next three weeks, I walked around with my right arm in a sling.

* * *

**Finished! Woo! I feel so proud of myself:) now u're all going to be upset with me, aren't you? **

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


End file.
